Los Tipos de Besos
by Arihdni
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de besos y la diferencia radica en el sentimiento. [FUJI x SAKUNO] Sean respetuosos al leer y dejar sus comentarios por favor, se le agradece La Gerencia nn


**Woooow! o0O esto si que está cortico! UN DRABBLE XD **

**Hola! A todas! tiempo sin leerno, sorry pero la uni está horrible y la lluvia…. u.ú ufff!**

**Bueno les traigo este one-shot! Y que lo disfruten!**

**Nada grande, algo chiquito y ambiguo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi…créanme, si esa cosa fuese mía hace rato Atobe y Sakuno estuvieran juntos ¬.¬ o con Ryoma! Yo que se pero les aseguro que si fuera mío Kintarou ya hubiera besado a Sakuno para ponerle las pilas a Ryoma…._

* * *

**Los Tipos de Besos**

_**Escrito por **__Arihdni_

* * *

-Sakuno-chan…-. Pronunció sus senpai ojiazul, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Se inclinó hacia ella como si le fuese a decir un secreto a una pequeña. –Existen varios tipos de besos, según el lugar donde te los den y la profundidad y sentimiento-. Sakuno ansintió entendiendo lo que él hablaba.

-Pero…¿conoces los tres tipos de besos?-. Preguntó él, como una maestro a un estudiante de primaria. Sakuno con sus grandes e inocentes ojos rubís, sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro negando ante la pregunta.

Su dedo aún seguía posado en los labios rosados de ella.

Fuji sonrió ante su tierno desconocimiento. Que placer sería enseñarle a la jovencita.

-Yo te enseño-. Se inclinó un poco más hasta quedar a su altura…

-El primer beso: es "el beso de Kintarou"-. Con suavidad Fuji, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica de trenzas. Sakuno sintió que sus labios eran cálidos. La ponía nerviosa, pero ese beso le hacía sentirse adorada y especial. Ella sonrió y rió por lo bajo mientras un lindo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Kintarou-kun la besaría así si fuera más calmado.

Fuji se separó un poco y los ojos se abrieron, dejando ver su ver, muy temido. Las manos a cada lado de su rostro se aferraron más, inmovilizándola. Ella lo notó.

-El segundo: "el beso de Ryoma…-. Sakuno entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida. -…ahora, cierra los ojos-. La mirada azul se hundía en la rubí. Con vacilación, cerraba sus ojos lentamente tratando de calmarse.

Cuando terminaron de cerrarse, los labios de Fuji se posaron inmóviles sobre la pequeña boca, apenas ajustándose a los de ella. Sakuno se uso nerviosa.

Oh Dios¿Sería posible que Ryoma-kun llegara a besarla así, con tanta delicadeza? Sentía tantas cosas en ese beso; sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del muchacho, sin intención de alejarlo.

Se sentía amada y querida. Amor, lo que siempre buscaba de él… aunque fuese un poquito.

Fue él, que después de pocos segundos se separó del beso. Sakuno estaba muy sonrojada ahora y con los labios rosados por la presión. Él la miraba, atento a cualquier gesto que ella hiciera, al parecer estaba muy ensimismada puesto que no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente.

-Y por último…-. La mirada azul se agudizó y una sonrisa ladina surcó en su boca. Se cambió a la más sádica pero guardando la caballerosidad para con ella. Fuji humedeció sus labios, y capturando la atención de Ryuzaki. –El más importante de todos-. Y con igual fuerza no soltó a Sakuno y su boca comenzó a besar expertamente los inocentes labios de ella.

Decir que estaba sobrecogida por tal acción era mentir, jamás había sentido tanto miedo e inseguridad. Por eso, fue que los brazos de Fuji-senpai se enroscaron alrededor de la pequeña espalda, aprisionándola. Ahora, esta vez, Sakuno intentanba apartarlo, pero siendo mayor que ella en estatura no triunfó.

Un beso profundo donde su lengua acariciaba estimulante a la otra. Muy tensa, no fue capaz de regresar el gesto. Se quejaba pero era enmudecida por la boca de su atacante. Apartarse fue imposible, pero los labios acariciaban los suyos con gentileza.

Una especia de asco que contaminó su cuerpo fue reemplazado por una sensación placentera en su vientre y pecho haciéndole sucumbir poco a poco ante la sedosa y novedosa textura de su lengua. Ya no intentaba alejarlo, lo cual se agradecía. Ahora, reluctante ella correspondía el beso como podía, a pesar de la inexperiencia.

Las lenguas se enlazaban y batallaban en lo que cabía. Enternecido por su reluctancia, se hizo más dulce al masajearse con movimientos circulares y acoplados. Una de las manos que descansaban en la espalda de ella, descendía masajeándola hasta donde esa parte perdía el nombre, haciendo que ella se arqueara hacía él por las caderas.

El beso de Fuji-senpai, la hacía sentirse hermosa y deseada.

Fuji abrió los ojos un poco para contemplar a la chica besándole. Otros besos más y se separó de ella, no sin antes llevarse un hilillo brillante de su boca, su sabor y parte de su textura.

-Fuji-senpai…-. Gimió ella, decepcionada al perder contacto al punto que llegó a tirar demandante de la camisa de él. Sonrió triunfante, mientras su mano que estaba tras ella acariciaba disimuladamente su trasero.

-"El beso de Syusuke"…-. Dijo él relamiendo sus labios y con su mirada azul penetrante. Sakuno estaba sonrojada y mucho más, una tensión terrible por debajo de su cintura. –Se usa para obtener lo que deseas…-.

Sakuno lo miró con atención, con la respiración aún muy movida.

-Es el peor castigo, Sakuno-chan-. Agregó él con su sonrisa tan enigmática y una mirada entusiasta.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, este fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza XD solo quería que alguien que no fuera Ryoma le enseñara besar a Sakuno XD**

**Y como Fuji es tan torturante! Me pareció el mejor…además él debe estar lleno de experiencia XD o-o**

**Este fic fue inspirado por un doujin que tengo…. El cual no se los voy a prestar XDDD**

**En serio ..¬-¬**

**n.n bien nos leeremos luego! Cuando tenga más inspiración!**

**Chaito y reviews!**


End file.
